fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
The Stargazers: Shutting-up-astronomers-spell (4)
thumb|700pxOnce upon a time there was a small city in Eledus called Exup which relied on its diviners, especially its astrologers. When suddenly the night is replaced by an eternal summer day none can tell the future anymore. Two people are found guilty: John, the only astronomer of Exup and Harald, the head of the astrologers. Together they must find a way to bring back the night and clean their names. How to shut up an astronomer Call it dumb luck or a funny leap of faith, but John tripped over a branch, slid down a hill and found himself ran over by Harald who was coming from a different direction. Both of them ended up lying on the ground, too tired from the previous marathon to run any further. 'Well, you've got your wish. My clothes are ruined by your dirty creek water,' John said while pushing Harald away from him. Quickly the astrologer rise, but he couldn't hide his sneaky smile. 'I've got some more for you,' he said while wringing some more water from his blouse. John jumped on his feet, tested his muscles and prepared his mind for another run. At that moment he found out they had reached a dead end. An old little quarry. Damm it again. 'So what was chasing you?' John asked. 'Moths.' 'Moths?!' Well, that was even better than guinea pigs. The astronomer started to smile from ear to ear. 'My good Harald, I didn't know you suffer from entomophobia.' 'I don't, but these ones are huge!' 'Like that spider who caused you to run to the other side of the room two weeks ago?' 'No, John. Really, really huge. They're taller than you and…It doesn't matter what they look like. We are chased by five gigantic moths who are probably attracted by the light I'm emitting.' 'Technically moths aren't attracted by a red light light so you're the one who is in trouble, not me,' John said. Harald sighed, shook his head and massaged his temples. 'I warned you,' he simply said followed by something John couldn't understand. Next thing John knew was that he felt a gigantic urge to sneeze, but the sneeze itself didn't come. 'What's this, Harald?' John asked with his mouth half opened and rubbing his nose. 'My shutting up astronomers spell.' 'It doesn't seem to work well, because I'm still talking,' John said while rubbing his nose in the hope to rub the urge to sneeze away. 'I'm an astrologer, grandchild of a wizard, husband and father, but not a miracle worker. The spell wears off eventually.' 'For Dru's sake, you think you're being funny doing magic tricks while we are chased by gigantic moths? Which are not pretty fast, I might add.' 'Maybe I lost them,' Harald said. 'Or not,' John answered when he finally saw the creatures. Thank Dru they were indeed not very fast, hungry or dangerous at all. Their most aggressive attack was an attempt to sit down on the glowing astrologer who made himself small on the ground. John just took place on a big boulder and watched it happen with a smile on his face. 'Can I get any help here?' Harald asked annoyed. 'Maybe we could fly on them to the Land of Bankers,' John mooted. He tried to fake a sneeze in the hope that a real would follow, but without success. 'Good idea, John. If you'll be so kind to find a big stick and a rope so you can use me as lure for these over sized insects,' Harald said. 'You should try to be more optimistic. The clouds are gone and I can see the moon again. Yet, here are the moths.' 'So?' 'So it’s a compliment. Harald, you're are more attractive that the eternal silver disc of heaven.' Both men were surprised by the sound of a laugh. They looked towards the direction the sound came from. To be continued This story will continue in chapter 5: Why you? Categorie:The Stargazers Categorie:The Stargazers: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109